


Listen to Your Aunt Peggy

by Dorian_The_Grey



Series: What Would Have Been [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Earth-3490 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/M, Godmother Peggy Carter, Protective Howard Stark, Young Natasha Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Peggy teaches Natasha some valuable lessons.Howard is not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my series! I'm trying to break my writers block so here's a little something.

"Alright Natasha, make sure you pay close attention to where your feet are planted." Peggy instructs as she gently uses her own foot to adjust that of the little girls.

"Yes Aunt Peggy." Natasha answers dutifully as she retakes the stance Peggy has been teaching her for the past hour. It was fun and exciting, being trained by her aunt who was a real life Agent. Aunt Peggy had even helped out during the war, even though she was a girl.

Daddy had helped in the war too, but he was a boy so he didn't count.

"Now, hit my hand as hard as you can." Peggy tells her, holding up a palm.

Natasha pulls her arm back just like her aunt had showed her to and lets go, hitting Peggy's open hand as hard as she can.

"Good, good. Nice swing on that one." Peggy complements her young protegé, a proud smile spreading across her crimson pained lips.

Natasha smiles back, excitment and pride shining in her own grin. "What's next Aunt Peggy?" She questions, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"First we're going to practice this a few more times before we move on to high kicks." The Agent tells her, happy that her little Nattie is so eager to learn. Every little girl needs to know how to defend herself.

"Alright love, back into possition."

Peggy's instuction is interupted by the harsh clearing of a throat. Both girls turn to see Howard standing at the open door, arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Daddy!" Natasha shouts before running over and hugging her father. "Aunt Peggy is teaching me how to beat up bad guys! Just like she does!"

"Is she now?" Howard questions, his gaze leveled on Peggy, eyebrow raised skeptically. This isn't what he had invisioned when he asked if Peggy would watch Natasha for a few hours.

"Oh calm down Howard. I was simply showing little Nattie a few moves so she can defend herself." Peggy defends.

"She's four years old Peggy."

Peggy just places both hands on her hips and stares Howard down, "It is never too early to learn how to defend one's self."

Howard huffs, glaring when he notices a scrape on his little girls knee. "Alright, that's enough." He almost snaps, not at all happy to see his baby hurt. "Come on Natasha let's go home."

"Okay!" Natasha agrees happily, running back across the room to hug her aunt goodbye. "See you later Aunt Peggy!" The little girl says before skipping back over to her daddy.

Howard picks her up, glaring at Peggy one last time before leaving. Honestly, what was Peggy Carter thinking? Teaching a four year old such things?

No. Natasha should be at home, building things. Not getting all beat up by a crazy Secret Agent.

Howard would have to keep a much closer eye on his little girl. Maybe when she was older he might let her learn those things, but right now, he was going to keep his baby as safe as possible.


End file.
